An original story: The untitled Jolie Weston Project
by Aria-Skye-November-22-2012
Summary: Original story, about a teenage girl named Jolie Weston. Hope you guys enjoy, and I would like to hear your ideas, and please review! More characters will be added. But for now, here are who I see the cast as. Jolie: Britt Robertson Julie: Abigail Breslin Dylan: Thomas Dekker Yovanna: Leslie Mann. Enjoy and review! :D


Summer is over, which means school begins. No more jumping into lakes half-naked, surrounded by a bunch of under-aged, obnoxious drunks, no more wasting half the day by sleeping in till' whatever time suits you. But, most importantly, - no more me time.

My name is Jolie Weston, I'm 18 years old, and tomorrow is the day senior year calls my name. To tell you the truth I'm not all that excited. Because, I live in a small town, go to a small high school, and live in a small neighbor hood, everyone knows my business...and I mean everyone. apparently, I'm considered 'popular.' Why? Pssht, you tell me. They say that it's because I dated the popular guys, or because I was crowned homecoming princess, - not queen, Princess, In junior year. Which was odd, because I didn't even know I was nominated, I also wasn't planning on going until my little sister Julie had dragged me along with her. Yeah, I know. Julie, and Jolie Weston..try not having your tongue twisted say that. Anyway, I should probably get going, I hear my step-mom walking up the stairs, humming the same boring tune she does every night, and I at least want to pretend I'm asleep to avoid talking to her...Till next time.

Jolie slips her diary under her pillow, and quickly turns her lamp off, that was so powerfully lighting up her room. Rolling on her side away from the door, as her step mother Yovanna, peaked her head through. "Goodnight, don't let the bed bugs bite.." Jolie rolled her eyes, as she heard the older woman, followed by the closing door. She let out a large surrendered sigh, before closing her eyes, and eventually falling asleep.

She only felt like she had literally been asleep for about 5 minutes, when her step mother burst through the door with a 1 year old little boy in her arms, that was in fact Jolie's half brother. Opening up the curtains, and speaking in a loud voice, which really wasn't that loud, but to a sleeping teenager, it sounded like she was speaking through a megaphone. Jolie, groaned, curling up under her duvet squinting her eyes.  
>"What are you doing? I still have another 15 minutes.." She scoffed, sleepily.<p>

"Your sister is downstairs eating her breakfast, and its your first day of school, so get up." Yovanna said ever so simply, before walking out, making baby noises to her son. Jolie, groaned and sat up, looking over at the time. Her blonde hair, all tatted and bed head looking. She rubbed her face, before grabbing her phone looking at the time, yet another sigh escaped her lips, before eventually getting out of bed, quite aggressively. Hopping into her shower, and getting herself ready. Curling her blonde shoulder length hair, adding a beanie, and applying just a bit of mascara, and a nude color lip gloss. Throwing on a pair of black distressed, ripped jeans, and a baggy grey t-shirt, with a long skull necklace that hung just above her belly button. A few other skull looking, goth looking rings, one being her mothers black crystal ring. Throwing on a leather jacket, and boots, she grabbed her bag, and walked downstairs, walking straight to the door.

"Are you not stopping for breakfast, Jo Jo?" her stepmother asked. She sighed, rolling her eyes, and turning around.

"Don't call me that, and no..I'm not hungry." She said simply, with a bit of an attitude, she never really liked Yovanna, especially since she's all replacing her mother and what not. Walking out the door with a bit of a slam, and then to her car.

"Jolie! Wait!" Her sister shouted, quickly walking...well stumbling up behind her, still eating a piece of toast, struggling to keep her bag on her shoulder. "You're my ride remember." She nodded, with a chuckle, walking over to the passenger side.

"Right, yeah..I completely forgot. You're to stupid to pass both your tests." Jolie smirked, getting in herself. "I'm going to college next year. You best get passing now, I'm not going to take you to school every morning...that can be a job for Yovanna.." Jolie said, mocking Yovanna when saying her name. Buckling up her seatbelt.

"Oh come on, she's not that bad. Why do you hate her so much?" Her sister asked, looking over, before fiddling with the radio as her sister pulled out the drive.

"I don't hate her..I just don't particularly like her." Jolie admitted, not really sure why she felt like that. "Can you stop touching that before you break it." She spoke up again, patting her sister's hand away.

"Fine..Where are you planning on going to college?" Julie asked, propping her foot up on the chair leaning it against the now open window.

"I don't know, somewhere by mom, maybe?" She shrugged, looking over at her sister, before focusing back on the road.

"But that's, like two states away..."

"Yeah, I know." She nodded, scoffing at her because she was stating the obvious. "Can you get your foot down!" She rolled her eyes, having to constantly telling her sister to stop doing things. "You're such a pain." Jolie shook her head, pulling into the school parking lot.

"Well you are such a control freak.."

"Ooh ouch, go open a text-book with better insults." Jolie cracked a smile at her sister's, 'insult' shoving her playfully with a laugh. Before getting out, only to be greeted by her long time boyfriend, Dylan. One of the 'popular' guys, she referred to in her diary. Dylan was popular, but in a different way. He wasn't a jock, he was just friends with everyone, bit of a bad boy, but in a good way, he kind off had a bit of punk/rock persona, plus he was hot. Most of the girls at school fancied him, including Julie, but she dare tell her sister.

"Nice summer?" Dylan asked Jolie, slipping his hand on her lower back.

"You can ask me that as many times as you want, you'll still get the same answer...boring." She grinned, with a nod, walking away to the school.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm even into her." He joked to Julie. "How was your summer squirt?" he asked running his hands through her hair messing it up, playfully.

"I think everyone wonders the same thing, Dylan." She nodded, squealing at him. "Dude, I hate you so much.." Julie sighed, fixing her hair in her sisters car.

"No you don't." Dylan grinned, before catching up with Jolie, who by this time was at her locker. "I missed you." He nodded, leaning one hand against the locker, the other on her waist, pressing his lips against hers.

"I seen you like all summer." She grinned, looking at him, after pulling away.

"And yet you still say its boring." Dylan fake frowned at her, causing her to smile.

"You know what I mean. Same thing every summer, parties, getting wasted every night, make ups, breakups...dealing with step mommy, Yovanna." She nodded closing her locker, walking down the hall with him, lacing her fingers around his, carrying her books in the other arm.

"You know you've totally just dissed my whole summer now." He nodded with a grin looking down at her.

"Why, whose hearts where you breaking?" She smirked, with a slight seductive whisper.

"Way to many.." He teased, before she leaned up kissing him.

"...Saved by the bell." She nodded, referring to the school bell going off.

"Damn bell." He groaned, pecking her lips again. "See you in class." He smiled, squeezing her hand before they parted in opposite directions.

**Hey guys, I havent written in a while. And I was bored of doing stories about characters that already exist. So, I tried writing my own story, it may not be good but reviews are so much appreciated. I would love to know, what you would love to see happen! :D **


End file.
